PLL kids: First day
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The PLL girls start First Grade in school...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **PLL kids: First day**

 **Aria Marie Montgomery is 7 years old and today she'll start First Grade in school, something Aria has actually been looking forward to.**

Her mom Ella drop Aria off outside Rosewood Elemantary School.

"Seems like a sweet day." says a rather excited Aria as she jump out from the car.

The clothes Aria wear are a yellow t-shirt, tight blue denim jeans and old black sneakers.

On her back is also a neon-green backpack with a big silver-sparkle star logo on it.

"Little Aria, have a nice day and remember to be a good kid." says Ella.

"Yes, mommy." says Aria with a cute smile.

With her favorite old wonderful book, the best work of Lord Alfred Tennyson, in her hands, a happy Aria enter the school building.

Few kids her age would read such a book, but Aria has very much loved this type of literature for almost three years now.

"Oh. Hi, my name's Aria." says Aria when she sees a taller girl who also hold an old book in her hands.

"Hi. I'm Spencer Jill Hastings." says the other girl in a serious tone that's way too mature for a 7 year old girl.

"That's a nice name." says Aria.

Aria can't see what book Spencer holds, but Aria assume it is not a childish book, since Spencer is so mature for her age.

"I'm glad you think so." says Spencer.

"Cool." says Aria.

Spencer wear a gray blazer, matching skirt and white shoes, almost like a children's version of a business woman's outfit, but Aria notice a pink top that can barely be seen under Spencer's blazer, the pink top being the one more childish piece of clothing that Spencer has.

Aria and Spencer walk to a classroom farther down the hallway.

It says '08 - K' on the door.

"Welcome, kids." says a 27 year old woman in a soft sweet tone as she smile towards Aria and Spencer.

Each desk has name-tags so Aria and Spencer easy finds their desk, which happen to be next to each other in the back row.

"Okay...listen up, kids. My name's Sophie DeCeleste and I'm gonna be your teacher here at Rosewood Elementary School. Nice to see you all." says the 27 year old woman.

She wear a tight violet leather t-shirt, shiny black latex pants and white shoes. Her long straight blonde hair is up in a ponytail and she wear glasses.

Aria notice two of the other kids in the back row.

One of them is a cute little blonde girl in all pink childish clothes with a pink plush bunny in her hands.

The other girl is a beautiful girl who's tall like Spencer. She has slightly darker skin and long dark-brown hair. She wear a blue oversized t-shirt with a cartoon dolphin on it, pink baggy jeans and green shoes.

Looking at the other girls' name-tags, Aria discover that the blonde one is named Hanna and the other one is named Emily.

Both of them seem sweet, In Aria's opinion.

"Kids, let's sing a bit." says Sophie as she open a gray guitar-case and pull out a blue acoustic Gibson guitar and starts to play and sing.

Most of the kids in the room know the song and starts to sing too.

The only kids who don't know the song are Hanna and a boy named Richard Mondeo.

 _ **Go, go, little fish. Deep in the big blue sea.**_

 _ **So sweet and happy, please be nice to me.**_

 _ **Everyday we shall be friends and have so much fun.**_

 _ **Always do the good thing and never being bad.**_

 _ **Remember that this life is the best one that we've had.**_

 _ **Trying to be happy and not be very sad.**_

 _ **Cute shunshine from the sky.**_

 _ **Very cute and always try.**_

 _ **To have so much fun.**_

 _ **Lot of cuteness for everyone.**_

 _ **Yay, yay, little kitten. With the soft sweet fur.**_

 _ **So sweet and awesome, yeah.**_

 _ **Everyday we shall be friends and have so much fun.**_

 _ **Always do the good thing and never being bad.**_

 _ **Remember that this life is the best one that we've had.**_

 _ **Trying to be happy and not be very sad.**_

 _ **Ice cream and cady we all want.**_

 _ **Totally yummy and very nice.**_

 _ **Sweetness for all of us.**_

 _ **Awww, little bunny.**_

 _ **Really adorable.**_

 _ **Everyday we shall be friends and have so much fun.**_

 _ **Always do the good thing and never being bad.**_

 _ **Remember that this life is the best one that we've had.**_

 _ **Trying to be happy and not be very sad.**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

Sophie strum a solid G chord, ending the song.

Hanna smile, happy about the fact that 'bunny' was mentioned in the song.

Bunnies are little Hanna's favorite animal, that's why she has a pink plush bunny and carry it with her all the time.

"Kids, that was sweet." says Sophie. "You all sing very cute."

Sophie put away her guitar.

"Miss DeCeleste...?" says Spencer, holding up her hand.

Spencer pronounce Sophie's last name perfect, something few kids would at age 7.

"Yes...uh...Spencer. If you have a question, please ask." says Sophie.

"Will we discuss the magnificent book 'The Forgotten Island' in this class?" says Spencer.

"Not in my class, but you probably will do so in Mr Westsun's English class when you're a bit older." says Sophie.

Aria now understands that 'The Forgotten Island' by Mariah Granger must be the book Spencer has.

"I truly look forward to it. It is one of my favorite books." says Spencer as she reveal that it is the book she hold in her hands.

Sophie is surprised by how Spencer act more mature than regular First Grade kids do.

"You're a bit young for such a book." says Sophie. "I've never met a 7 year old who's read it before."

"Really? I love this book. My mother gave it to me for my birthday two years ago." says Spencer.

"Okay. I guess it's sweet that you have a book that you love so much." says Sophie.

Aria now notice a girl in the front row.

The girl is blonde and beautiful. Her hair is semi-curly, going down a bit past her shoulders. She wear a pink tight t-shirt, black skinny jeans and blue shoes.

The girl hold up her hand.

"Yes, Alison...?" says Sophie, revealing that the girl is named Alison.

"Do we get lockers?" says Alison.

"You don't, not until you reach Third Grade, since the school doesn't have enough lockers to be able to give the younger kids one." says Sophie.

"That's kinda sad. I want one a locker where I can have my things." says Alison.

"For you kids, backpacks will have to be enough." says Sophie.

"Okay..." says Alison, clearly a bit sad about not getting a locker now.

Alison's backpack is black with pink hearts on it.

"Alright, now I'm gonna give you your first Maths books." says Sophie as she starts to hand out standard First Grade Maths books to all the kids in the room.

Spencer and Aria put away the books they love into ther backpacks.

Hanna still hold her bunny in a tight hug.

"You must put away your pink toy now, Hanna." says Sophie.

"Why? I love my wonderful bunny..." says Hanna in a sad tone.

Hanna is very innocent and naive, even more so than a typical 7 year old girl and a tiny bit lazy so she doesn't understand that she can't hold her beloved plush bunny every single moment when she's in school.

"It's time for Maths so you must put the bunny in your backpack." says Sophie.

Hanna reluctantly put the bunny in her backpack.

Hanna's backpack is all pink with 'Hanna' in white on it.

"And here." says Sophie as she place a Maths book in front of Hanna.

Unfortunately, little cutie Hanna has no idea what Maths even is.

"What is Mays?" says Hanna, unable to says the word Maths.

"You'll see soon, girl." says Sophie.

"I know what Maths is, Miss DeCeleste." says Spencer.

"Me too." says Aria.

"Me too." says Alison.

Emily also know, but doesn't feel like saying that.

"That little girl is so dumb, not even knows what Math is like if she's only 4. Such a loser." thinks Alison about Hanna.

She usually try to hide it and pretend to be a super-cutie, but Alison is actually a sassy and manipulative 7 year old who love to trick people in order to get what she wants. And this side of Alison's personlaity only grow stronger as the days goes by.

"If I ever need an airheaded kid to use for my advantage, she, whatever her name is, will be perfect 'cause she does not seem smart." thinks Alison with a smile.

Sophie continue to hand out books and then says "Open your books to the very first page. Let's begin."

Spencer seem excited to get her first true Math lesson and so does Aria.

Emily seem neutral to it and Hanna seem so nervous as if she's almost going to pee in her pants.

Alison simply smile, trying to seem sweet.

60 minutes later, class ends.

While the kids walk to next class, Alison has an evil smile on her face.

She plan to steal Hanna's plush bunny in order to make Hanna cry for mommy and then throw the bunny in a toilet.

"Give me that, weak girl." says Alison as she walk up next to Hanna, grab Hanna's bunny and run away.

Alison quickly enter a bathroom, close and lock the door and then throw Hanna's bunny into the toilet.

"Awww! So cute, a plush bunny takin' a swim in pee." says Alison, all evil and sarcastic.

Alison leave the bathroom and hurry to class.

She enter classroom 12 - P and sees Hanna crying.

This makes Alison happy. She love to see other kids being very sad.

"I want my bunny!" says Hanna, crying.

"We'll find it, girl." says Cassandra Violetta, the 29 year old half-Spanish half-American teacher, trying to comfort Hanna.

Cassandra has dark skin, long black hair and blue eyes. She wear a red tight t-shirt and red matching skirt and black shoes.

"Hi, Hanna. Are you okay?" says Alison, pretending to be sweet.

"She took bunny!" scream Hanna, pointing at Alison.

"Did you?" says Cassandra in a hard serious tone.

"No. I'm the most sweet kid you'll ever find." says Alison.

"She really is." says a boy named Noel Kahn.

Noel and Alison has known each other since kindergarten and are good friends, since they have similar personality, both of them truly enjoying to bully kids they see as weak and stupid.

It seems as if Alison even have a little crush on Noel and it is possible he has feelings for her too.

"Wrong! She took me bunny! Give back, now!" scream Hanna, still crying.

Alison ignore Hanna's crying and take her seat.

Cassandra suspects that Alison really did take Hanna's plushie so Cassandra decides to keep a close eye on Alison to make sure that Alison doesn't bully any other kids.

"I need bunny!" says Hanna through her tears.

Spencer saw when Alison took Hanna's bunny, but Spencer keeps quite, having been told by her older sister Melissa that only weak kids are a snitch.

No other kids make Spencer afraid so she could tell Cassandra what happened. Spencer believes what Melissa's told her though so she says nothing.

Many other kids saw it as well, but are too afraid of Alison to be a snitch.

Even most boys are afraid of Alison because they know that she's a tough kid who is very confident.

"I win!" thinks Alison with a smile.

Aria didn't see what happened. She still think Alison did take Hanna's bunny, since Aria can see that Alison is a sassy kid who care almost only about herself.

Aria also understands that Noel and Alison are friends.

Emily try to comfort Hanna and it works, at least a little.

"Hanna's weak. I was so right. Alison score again." thinks a happy Alison.

"Okay, kids. I'm Cassandra Violetta, your science-teacher. Today we'll be taking a look at some animals." says Cassandra.

She hold up a picture of a dolphin.

"Who can tell me what animal this is?" says Cassandra.

"Me." says Aria.

"Okay, let's hear your answer, girl." says Cassandra.

"Tropical dolphin." says Aria.

"Yes, that's right. It sure is a tropical dolphin and they can be found in places such as Hawaii. Good, Aria." says Cassandra.

"Thanks, Miss Violetta." says Aria with a cute smile.

Alison seem slightly angry. Most likely because Aria answered correctly.

"What about this animal...?" says Cassandra, holding up a picture of a cat.

"I know. That's a cat." says Emily.

"Exactly. This is a common normal cat." says Cassandra.

"Awww!" says a happy Emily.

"Can any of you tell me what this animal is?" says Cassandra as she hold up a picture of a lion.

"Me. It is a lion." says Alison.

"True. That is a lion, yeah." says Cassandra.

"Sweet." says Alison.

"And what about this?" says Cassandra, holding up a picture of a koala.

"That is very clearly a koala, an animal from Australia." says Spencer.

"Yes, that's right. It is indeed a koala." says Cassandra.

"Easy. I've seen those at a zoo once." says Spencer.

"Dang uptight know-it-all girl..." thinks Alison, very unhappy about how much Spencer seems to know.

Alison allow her white pen to roll across the gray floor towards Spencer's desk.

Alison wanted that, but pretends that it was an accident.

"Miss Violetta, my pen rolled over to Spencer..." says Alison.

"Go get it then." says Cassandra.

Alison walk over to Spencer desk and grab her pen, but when nobody's looking at her, Alison grab Spencer's book 'The Forgotten Island' from Spencer's black briefcase.

Alison return to her own desk and hide the book in the bottom of her backpack.

"Kids, does any of you know what sort of animal this is?" says Cassandra as she hold up a picture of a hyena.

"Yes, I know. It's a hyena." says Aria.

"Good. Not many 7 year olds know that." says Cassandra.

Alison is angry about the fact that Aria knew it was a hyena.

"Next one...what animal is this?" says Cassandra, holding up a picture of a crow.

"Obvioulsy that's a crow." says Spencer.

"It is a crow. Right. Next animal is this." says Cassandra, holding up a picture of a panda.

"Me. That's cutie panda." says Hanna in her childish tone.

"Very good, Hanna. That's a panda, for sure." says Cassandra.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Okay, kids. We're taking about 10 minutes recess. Hanna, come with me. You and I are going to look for your lost toy." says Cassandra.

"Yes, Miss Vanilla." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

Cassandra begins by searching Alison's backpack.

She finds Spencer's book and takes it and put it on the teacher's desk, since Cassandra is sure that the book does not belong to Alison.

Cassandra and Hanna walk out into the hallway.

A man exit a classroom, he hold Hanna's bunny in his left hand.

"My bunny!" says Hanna.

"Oh, this is yours?" says the man as he give Hanna her bunny back. "I found it in a toilet, but I've cleaned it."

"Thanks." says Hanna with a cute smile.

The man is Victor Adamsen, the boys' gym-teacher.

Cassandra walk back to classroom 12 - P.

Hanna walk outside. She is happy to have her bunny back and that the bunny is clean.

"No." think Alison when she sees Hanna.

"Hi, my name's Hanna." says Hanna as she walk over to Aria.

"Hi, girl. I'm Aria." says Aria.

"Sweet. Look, little me have a bunny." says Hanna.

"Your plush rabbit look cute. Is it a girl or a boy?" says Aria.

"My bunny is a girl." says Hanna.

"Okay. That's very nice." says Aria.

"All cutie cute!" says a happy Hanna as she hug her bunny tight.

"Noel, we must do something." whisper Alison.

"Do you have a plan?" whisper Noel.

"No, but soon." whisper Alison.

Spencer sit under a tree, eating an apple and writing something in a white journal.

Emily play ball with some other girls.

Once all kids are back inside and class starts again, Cassandra says "Kids, was it fun outside?"

Most of the kids nod as a yes.

"Nice." says Cassanda.

"When's lunch?" says a girl named Bridget Wu.

"After next class." says Cassandra.

"I'm hungry." says Bridget.

"Me too." says Hanna.

"Let's continue. Who can tell me what this animal is...?" says Cassandra, holding up a picture of a polar bear.

"I can...that's a polar bear." says a girl named Riley Wolfe.

"Right answer. It is a polar bear." says Cassandra.

"Yay." says Riley with a cute smile.

"And this animal, does any of you know what it is?" says Cassandra as she hold up a picture of a tiger.

"Me. That animal is a tiger. My grandpa used to work with tigers in India when he was young." says a girl named Naomi Zeigler.

"Yeah, it's a tiger. Good, girl." says Cassandra.

"Tigers are so cool." says Naomi.

At lunch, Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily sit together.

"Nice man did find my bunny." says Hanna.

"Cute that you got it back." says Emily.

Noel and Alison sit together.

"Those four girls are threat to me, big time. We need to make them cry for mommy. I'm the best girl." whisper Alison.

"Okay. What should we do?" whisper Noel.

"Hurt the weak one first and that's Hanna." whisper Alison.

"Awesome." whisper Noel.

Bridget, Naomi and Riley sit together, obviously having become friends.

"I like your pink t-shirt." says Naomi.

"Thanks." says Bridget.

"I like it too." says Riley.

By a table in a corner sit a boy all alone. He seem very sad. His name is Lucas Gottesman and the reaosn he sit alone is that he has no friends.

"Emily, what do you love to do?" says Aria.

"I love swimming." says Emily.

Emily already know very well how to swim, which of course not all 7 year olds do.

She dream about becoming a swim-star.

"Sweet. I love classic books." says Aria.

"That's nice. So do I. Books are wonderful, most of them at least." says Spencer.

"I love my bunny." says Hanna, all childish and cutie cute.

"Your bunny's cute." says Emily.

"And super soft." says Hanna.

"Does it have a name?" says Emily.

"No..." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Emily.

"I'm gonna give it a name when I find a good one." says Hanna.

"Spencer, is this yours?" says Cassandra as she appear with Spencer's book.

"Yes, Miss Violetta." says Spencer.

"Here, girl." says Cassandra as she give the book to Spencer.

Spencer put the book in her briefcase.

Cassandra walk away.

20 minutes later, Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily walk to class.

When they enter classroom 17 - J they see an Asian 28 year old woman, who is obviously the teacher.

"Hi, kids. I am your teacher and my name's Nina Chang." says the woman with a smile.

Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna take their seats.

"You all are so cute." says Nina.

Nina is short and slim with black long hair and blue eyes. She wear a yellow kimono-inspired crop-top jacket, navy-blue latex tights and brown leather shoes.

Nina starts to hand out books.

Once all the kids have their new books, Nina says "Okay. Let's begin. We're gonna look at the beautiful country we live in. Can any of you kids tell me how many US states there are?"

"I know. 50, of course." says Spencer.

"Very good, Spencer. That's exactly right." says Nina. "Who can tell me the name of our state?"

"Me. The state we're in is Pennsylvania." says Aria.

"Yes, very true." says Nina.

"I think Pennsylvania's very nice and sweet." says Aria.

"Awesome." says Nina.

"Miss, do monsters really live in Ravenswood...?" says Alison as she hold up her hand.

"No, that's only stories. Monsters aren't real, Alison." says Nina.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Kids, now we'll read page 1 in the geography book." says Nina.

Nina read loud and the kids in the class follow along silently in their books.

Spencer, Aria and Emily listen like very good kids.

Hanna try to listen, even though she does not understand much of it.

Alison and Noel does not listen, instead they make plans to bully Hanna.

Lucas listen a bit.

Naomi and Riley listen mostly.

After the class, Noel and Alison try to steal Hanna's bunny.

Spencer stop them though.

"Don't stick your nose in my deals!" says Alison in anger.

"Don't steal Hanna's toy!" says Spencer in a hard tone.

Alison actually get a bit afraid.

Alison and Noel walk away.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"You're welcome." says Spencer.

"So cute." says a happy Hanna.

Ella show up in her car to pick Aria up.

"Little Aria, how was your first school-day?" says Ella.

"Pretty sweet." says Aria.

"Good." says Ella.

"Yeah." says Aria.

On the way home, Ella stop and buy a tropical ice cream for Aria.

"Yum." says Aria all cute, as she get the ice cream.

She starts to eat it and it taste very good.

"Aria, you're a nice girl." says Ella.

"Thanks, mommy." says a happy Aria.

"No problem, Aria." says Ella.

"I love being a cute girl." says Aria.

"Okay." says Ella.

"Yay." says Aria, all cute and adorable.

"Alright." says Ella.

"I'm happy." says Aria.

"Nice." says Ella.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
